frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Organization of African Consolidation
The Organization of African Consolidation, often shortened to OAC, is a supranational union featured in the ''Front Mission'' series, first appearing in ''Front Mission Alternative''. The union's roots date back to 2026, when the EC and the OCU assisted the African nations in merging to form a super-state. Unlike the other unions, the OAC is divided into five regional blocs exercising limited independence – the South African United States (SAUS), Union of North African States (UNAS), West African States Community Union (WA), the Community of Central African States (CA), and the East African Community (EA). History In the early 21st century, racial divides and disputes between nations devolved into full-on civil wars across the African continent. In the aftermath of these conflicts, the EC, OCU and Republic of Zaftra dispatched troops to assist with peace mediation and reconstruction. During the reconstruction, the UNAS, with the backing of the EC, founded the "Organization of African Consolidation" with the goal of unifying Africa. Although the OAC did much to help rebuild the shattered continent, its progress stagnated when the political situation between the African supra-nations began deteriorating once again. In 2030, the OCU announced it would be joining the OAC and the "Africa Continental Cooperative National Plan" was enacted to make the idea of a unified Africa a reality this was challenged by significant degrees of civil unrest throughout the continent. The African Conflict By 2034 unrest came to a violent fever pitch; so vicious was it that the OAC began formally requesting military assistance in suppressing insurgents and terrorists from it's international allies, which resulted in the establishment of the International Mobile Assault Company (IMAC) led by OCU Ground Defense Force 2nd Lt Earl McCoy, a joint operation force of OCU and SAUS soldiers, deployment of elite EC anti-terrorism units, and first ever fielding of the Wanderwagen ''(WAW) as a military platform. IMAC traveled from the SAUS border first into the CA learning the insurgents were fielding WAW of their own, then WA assisting the West African Liberation Front besides fighting an EC based mercenary group known as Sinsemilla, and finally into the UNAS finishing off the rebels and uncovering the truth; a plot by Schnecke to sell wanderwagen at the highest bid across Africa and Cerberus Garde to destroy the states and prolong the unrest for profit. Upon learning this the OAC demanded the EC suspend all aid and assistance to all African union states and withdraw from the continent. Post-EC Assistance During [[Front Mission 5: Scars of the War|''Front Mission 5: Scars of the War]], news reports indicate that the continent continues to struggle with internal strife and is divided over whether or not conditions have improved with the EC gone. Gallery OAC map.jpg|A map of the OAC Trivia * Though described as five states, only three (CA, WA, UNAS) feature gameplay during the events of Front Mission Alternative. * Northeast Africa is described as not becoming a member of the OAC. While the official map supposes it's part of an "Afro-Arab Union," the Front Mission World Historica (1977 - 2115) describes the region as part of the "Non-Aligned Territories"; This included the entire Middle East (also revealed in book) and India (first addressed in FM2.) Category:Nations